The Deal
by dafii
Summary: Draco with his role of in the inquisitorial squad comes across Hermione breaking the rules. She pleads with him not to turn her in. Draco comes up with a deal for his silence. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are patrolling the corridors at night when they hear a disturbance coming from the library. Only to find Hermione caught completely by surprise looking for books in the restricted section._

"Granger," Malfoy said smugly, "what a pleasant surprise I had no idea when we took up this role that we'd have the honour of delivering you to the headmistress for expulsion. Hogwarts will lose its most annoying know-it-all what a sad day, don't you think guys?" This got a hoot from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy please don't do this, I'll do anything please don't turn me in," pleaded Hermione, knowing too well how delighted Umbridge would be.

"Don't insult me I am in the inquisitorial squad, I am above bribery," the boys laughed. "Although come to think of it that Transfiguration essay is a bit a drag, isn't it lads," cooed Draco.

"I'll do it," said Hermione not even thinking about it, she was desperate.

"Crabbe, Goyle you should head back to the common room whilst I finalise the deal with Granger." Smirked Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle left, leaving him alone in the library with a nervous Hermione.

"You know Umbridge is waiting for something like this to split up your little band, you'll be sent straight home," Smirked Draco.

"I'll do your essay for you like I said," she pleaded.

"And I'll get a better grade than you," Draco smiled he knew this was pushing it she took great pleasure in her excellent grades.

Hermione paused, "yes alright."

"In fact, you'll do my homework for me for the rest of the year, I'd like to top the year, my father will be so happy I beat you," stated Draco. He saw she was put out she was by this "unless there is something else you could think of."

Hermione was fuming she knew Umbridge would likely expel her for this, she had it out for them, Malfoy was right. Getting expelled was terrible but being here and not topping the class wasn't much better.

"What if you do me a small favour instead Granger," posed Malfoy. He flicked his wand and she was on her knees as he walked across to her grabbing her head.

"No, absolutely not," she said in disgusted drawing away.

"That's your choice Granger just giving you your options. A few minutes here or I'll be topping all my classes if you want my silence. I'm being generous I could just turn you straight in." Draco could see her thinking it through he hadn't yet let go of her head and he stroked a finger across her cheek. "Must be boring always being a goody-goody you must wish sometimes you could do something not so predictable, be a bit reckless for once." Hermione hadn't pushed away or tried to regain her feet she remained in place a look of resolve on her face. If it was a no she would have said so she wasn't one to be go down without a fight. Draco wasn't expecting this she must have some very messed up priorities but he wasn't going to complain. He reached down and unzipped his pants which were already starting to stretch just at the thought of it.

"Here this is how it's done," whispered Malfoy as he placed her hand on his cock. As he grew and became hard under her touch he again instructed her mouth around him, still guiding her with a hand behind her head. He was gentle at first catching his breath with each thrust but he got to a point where he couldn't control himself anymore. He began thrusting hard into her.

"Who would have thought that mouth of yours could do more than spurt out a constant stream of know it all dribble," Draco said. She bit down and he let out a groan he was so hard now it was more pleasure than pain. "I like how feisty you are Granger," this time when she bit down he came in her mouth.

As he pulled out she spat his cum on the floor, he stood there panting hand still tangled in her hair, dick throbbing inches from her face.

After a moment Hermione as if suddenly realising where she was she pushed herself to her feet.

"we are even now," stated Hermione.

"Hmm I'd still like that essay done, how about we meet up tomorrow same time same place," said Malfoy.

"I'll bring you your damn essay tomorrow and then we are even," said Hermione as she stormed for the door.

To her back, Draco in a self-assured voice, "Don't act like I didn't give you a choice. You could have said no or stuck a different deal. You wanted that." She spun and just before she was out of sight Draco called.

"Hermione," you have something there," he motioned to her lips. Blushing she wiped her mouth as she walked out the door her head spinning with disgust, excitement and confusion over what she'd just done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the common room Crabbe and Goyle were waiting up for him.

"She's doing my essay for me and I think you find I'll get the best grade in the class," said Draco.

"Isn't that letting her off lightly," question Goyle.

"I guess so," Draco said, "but she was surprisingly good at grovelling so I decided to be charitable, besides you never know when I might need her to return the favour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione couldn't sleep. The evening's activities were running through her head. She was repulsed with herself. Her only saving grace was she knew that Malfoy wouldn't tell a sole just like she wouldn't. It was too damning for either of their reputations if it leaked. She couldn't believe that she'd done it she was just so scared about being expelled, it had seamed the only way out she hadn't even thought about it. Things had just been going from bad to worse with the wizard world in denial, Hogwarts now under the control of the ridiculous ministry and even her friendship with Ron had gone to shit. Despite this after finally falling asleep Hermione woke with the vague memories of a dream which she was not willing to admit even to herself.

Hermione headed to the rendezvous with Malfoy with Ginny in toe, she wasn't making any mistakes this time. She pushed through the door to find Malfoy leaning against the desk. He raised his eye brows in a greeting as she entered but was visibly a deflated when he saw Ginny close behind. He recovered quickly.

"Granger you've brought a friend," said Malfoy loudly.

Hermione crossed quickly essay in hand and thrust it into his hands without making eye contact. "Here, we are even, she said quickly and went to turn back to Ginny who was waiting in the door way but Malfoy grabbed her wrist was she handed him the essay, twisting her back towards him.

"Don't trust yourself alone with me Granger," he whispers. "That's OK when you can't hold out any longer you know come find me for a round two."

Ignoring him and hoping Ginny had not overheard as she had no intention of explaining his comment she walk quickly from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have passed since the incident with Malfoy, but the rather than forgetting it, instead it was more and more in her mind. He was acting like nothing had happened she was unsure if she was happy or not about this. The only difference was that on the off chance their eyes would meet rather than his usual scowl he would give her a knowing eyebrow raise and smirk, this only infuriated her more.

She had had enough of lying in bed picturing Draco in all sorts of compromising positions and ridiculous scenarios which would never happen due to the simple fact of how they were. She had asked Harry id she could borrow The Marauders Map before and had spotted him patrolling the corridors before she could change her mind she had slipped out of the common room to where he was sure to come across her. She headed to the corridor she knew he was near and entered an empty classroom closing the door rather loudly on purpose.

She waited. She wasn't sure how long it felt like minutes but was more likely only seconds, would he come in what would he say, had he even heard it, she hadn't even come up with a reason to be here. Losing her nerve or maybe gaining her senses changed her mind about the whole thing and decided to leave while she still could. Heading to the door listening first to make sure the corridor was empty she slipped out the door and along the deserted corridor making her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Her mind was on how stupid she had been when she turned a corner only to come face to face with Malfoy.

"Well, well, well Granger, he chuckled, "what are you doing out of bed?"

"Back for Round two, I see," He continued not giving her a chance to respond. "Took you Long enough, but I guess you are known for your stubbornness."

"what have you got to say for yourself Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"… I.. Um…" Hermione stuttered out unable to come up with an excuse but unable to admit the real truth.

A smirk spread across Draco's mouth.

"like I thought, but you shouldn't be wondering the castle at night, I'll have to punish you. Strip," he commanded. Nervously she move her hands to her robes uncertainly starting to opening them , but then with a flick of his wand Malfoy had disrobed her. The robes lay in a pile at her feet as Malfoy's eyes trailed over her, she was only wearing her best lacy black interments.

"For me." he asked, "maybe I'll go easy on you Granger, then again maybe I won't. Turn around" he demanded. He spun her around to face the wall her cheek pressed against it. He'd gathered her hands above her head pinning them to the wall. He mutter something under his breath and she felt her hands being secured to the wall.

"Not a sound out of you Granger, anyone could hear us in the middle of the corridor," Malfoy said.

He ran the fingertips of one hand down her back then he softly cupped one ass cheek.

"not a sound," he whispered again into her ear as he brought his wand down on her ass right where he had been kneading a moment before. She let out a quiet yelp as rather the soft smack of a wand she felt sharp sting of whip.

"shhh," Draco muttered, " you've got ten of these."

He raised and lowered his wand on her backside, hitting the same spot this time his hand caressed her stinging cheek after, it felt good, really good. Again he spanked her, then caressed. The wand hit her again always in the same spot and this time she flinched. The whip might be soundless but the sting was real. He caressed her ass for longer this time and his other hand travelled from her hips up to her breast and he began fondling one sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She caught her breath as he brought the wand down for number four at the same time he pinched her nipple through her bra. Then the same for number five. By six her legs had gone weak and she was completely dependent on him to hold her up. Seven she was breathing hard as he worked her with the mixture of pleasure and pain. Eight and she could no longer stand the ache between her legs which was craving for some attention, she pushed her hips back into him being rewarded by coming in contact with his hips.

"Fuck Granger," he said hoarsely, "what has got into you?"

But rather than pushing her away he held her hips tight against his, she could feel his bulge growing.

"two left," he whispered, "not a sound. And he brought his magic whip down but this time just above her clit. She felt the sting then the caress of his hands, circling. So close to where she wanted them, she let out a low moan.

She wanted number ten she knew it would hit the spot where she'd been craving it but at the same time she didn't want it all over so soon. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of her breast and pubic area being stroked.

He brought his wand down on her clit which stung and throbbed she let out an uncensored moan.

" Ten," he said "that's it," as he started to pull away.

"No, not yet just a little bit more," whined Hermione before she could catch herself.

"what's that," Malfoy said. She was still bound with her hand to the wall so she couldn't see his face but she knew the self-satisfied look he'd be wearing and she knew perfectly well he had heard and understood her. She knew what he wanted to hear.

"I want you," she said giving in to the ache of her body.

"I know you do," he said but her reply was lost as his hands slipped back onto her body one quickly found her clit and began circling. The other and roamed from the breast to her ass, to her back leaving a tingling line where it had been. She was so close but still so far away until he pushed aside her flimsy panties and she felt one of his elegant long fingers enter her. She was drenched and he could feel it he quickly added a second digit. She was letting out a quiet moan each time his fingers pumped into her, the palm of his hand rubbing simultaneously against her clit. Then his angle changed and she let out a barely stifled cry as his fingers brushed the spot he'd been working towards. Again and again he stuck it each tie she let out a moan as if suddenly realising his hand shot up to cover her mouth muffling her cries. She rubbed against his hand and held herself at the end for as a few more exhilarating breaths then toppled over the edge. He slowed his pace as her walls twitched around his fingers.

Supporting her with one hand he released the spell on holding her arms to the wall, and she sank into him. He spun her around leaning her back up against the wall so she was now facing him. Caught up in her lust she was about to thank him or something stupid like that but he must have seen it coming in her eyes as he slipped his fingers slick with her come into her open mouth. She sucked herself off his fingers as he said, "Quick, "get out of here you weren't exactly quiet Granger."

Coming to her senses and taking her robe he held out for her and hastily wrapped it around herself.

She turned to Malfoy not quite she of what to say.

"you welcome," he said and gave her a smirk before turning and heading the opposite way down the corridor.


End file.
